Be Prepared, Dear
by HanRiver
Summary: Sebuah pikiran jahil terbesit di benak Sakura. Wanita itu menyeringai licik. Sekarang, ia tahu bagaimana cara menjahili Sasuke. Cara itu memang belum pernah dilakukan oleh Sakura semenjak mereka menikah./"Bersiaplah, Sayang..."/AU/RnR?


**Be Prepared, Dear**

 **.**

 **Written by HanRiver**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku Alternate Universe Fiction**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

Uchiha Sakura memandang ke luar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang. Pikirannya saat ini tengah dilanda kekesalan. Kesal. Kesal. Kesal.

Ia kesal pada suaminya. Ia kesal pada pria berwajah lempeng itu. Ia kesal pada tingkah suaminya yang memegang prinsip 'perintahnya adalah mutlak' seperti pemain basket berambut merah itu. Ia kesal. Sungguh kesal.

Gara-gara suaminya itu, ia malah 'diusir' dosennya tadi pagi. Ia harusnya masuk jam tujuh pagi, saat tahu bahwa seorang dosen _killer_ yang penuh dengan kedesiplinan akan mengajar pagi ini, namun ia malah datang jam delapan, membuat dosen itu mengusirnya dengan tatapan tajam, membuatnya kesal dan malu di saat yang bersamaan saat diusir dengan tidak elitnya.

Berterimakasih lah pada suaminya, yang melakukan aktifitas malam dengan banyak 'ronde' yang sangat membuatnya kelelahan sehingga ketiduran. Padahal ia sudah memperingatkan suaminya sebelumnya, namun suaminya itu sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataannya dan malah menuruti nafsunya. Sakura sebenarnya juga terbuai dalam permainan semalam, tapi tetap saja semua itu gara-gara suaminya! Gara-gara dia! Gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke!

Dan di sinilah dia. Di kantin fakultasnya. Sendirian. Di saat semua orang tengah mendapatkan materi yang akan menyongsong masa depan mereka, ia malah duduk sendirian di kantin dengan segelas jus alpokat di depannya.

Drrtt … drrtt …

Ia melirik ponselnya yang bergetar. _Sasuke-kun is calling_.

Namun sayangnya wanita itu masih kesal. Tanpa segan-segan ia me- _reject_ telpon suaminya yang entah di mana keberadaannya itu. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya. Sakura membaca pesan itu, mata _emerad_ -nya sedikit melebar, namun kemudian wajah jelita itu menampilkan raut wajah sekesal mungkin.

 **From : Sasuke-** _ **kun**_

 **Subject : -**

 **Angkat telponku. Kalau tidak maka kau akan kubuat kewalahan nanti malam.**

Drrtt … drrtt …

Dengan kasar, Sakura menerima telpon Sasuke dan bertanya dengan nada galak, "apa?!"

" _Kau ada di mana sekarang?_ "

"Di kantin. Kau tahu ini ulah siapa, hah? Aku sudah bilang kau jangan kelewatan! Aku diusir oleh dosenku. Gara-gara kau! Kau …. Hiks …" Nah. Sekarang wanita itu malah menangis. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menangis dari tadi. Ia memang orang yang sentimen, ia tidak terbiasa diusir, apalagi di depan banyak orang.

" _Hn. Tidak usah menangis. Aku akan menjemputmu._ "

Sakura mengusap air matanya dan menggosok hidungnya yang memerah itu. "Cepatlah. Aku bosan sendirian di sini," lirihnya dengan sedikit nada manja.

" _Aku akan ke fakultasmu sekarang. Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan sampai di sana."_

Setelah berucap seperti itu, sambungan telpon diputus secara sepihak oleh suaminya. Sepuluh menit. Jarak fakultas Sasuke dan Sakura memang agak jauh. Bahkan waktu sepuluh menit itu hanya dapat ditempuh dengan naik kendaraan, jika berjalan kaki bisa sampai dua puluh menit.

Mereka memang menikah muda. Mereka telah memutuskan hal tersebut sejak mereka masih berpacaran ketika menduduki bangku sekolah menengah atas. Untung saja, pernikahan mereka disetujui oleh keluarga kedua belah pihak. Dengan catatan, mereka berdua harus tetap melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan yang mereka inginkan. Sakura di jurusan kedokteran umum dan Sasuke di jurusan manajemen bisnis.

Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura masih saja kesal dengan tingkah suaminya yang selalu mau dituruti itu. Rasanya ia ingin memberi suaminya itu 'sedikit' pelajaran.

Sebuah pikiran jahil terbesit di benak Sakura. Gadis itu menyeringai licik. Sekarang, ia tahu bagaimana cara menjahili Sasuke. Cara itu memang belum pernah dilakukan oleh Sakura semenjak mereka menikah.

"Nah, bersiaplah, Sayang …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara, ia kini dapat melihat suaminya yang berdiri dengan wajah datarnya. Sakura tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. "Hai, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Apakah nanti kau ada mata kuliah? Kalau tidak, ayo kita pulang."

Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Tidak ada. Ayo kita pulang."

Sakura berdiri, menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk lengan pria itu dengan manja. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, sedikit heran dengan tingkah istrinya yang tidak biasa itu. Namun, pemuda itu tidak terlalu memedulikannya dan tetap berjalan dengan tenang.

Sakura tersenyum senang, ia semakin bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya, membuat pemandangan itu menarik perhatian banyak orang. Sasuke semakin heran. Ia agak risih jika menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sakura, minggirlah. Orang-orang memperhatikan kita," bisiknya pelan pada istrinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan sudah menikah!" Sakura memeluk lengan itu semakin erat.

"Ini di depan umum. Kau bisa melakukan seenaknya padaku jika kita hanya berdua."

"Tidak mau!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku ingin bermesraan denganmu. Apakah … kau tidak suka?" Sakura menampilkan wajah sedih.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Kali ini ia biarkan saja istrinya itu, toh jarak mobilnya dan tempat mereka saat ini tidak terlalu jauh.

Saat telah sampai di mobil, Sasuke segera membukanya. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama. Baru saja Sasuke ingin menyalakan mesin, namun gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Mata _onyx_ -nya melebar saat Sakura duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi menghadap dirinya.

"Sakura, bagaimana aku akan menyetir?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, walau sebenarnya di dalam hatinya ia tengah malu. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat posisi mereka?

"Aku ingin seperti ini sebentar," ucap Sakura dengan nada manja. Tak puas dengan posisi itu, Sakura kini malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. "Sasuke- _kun_ … aku mencintaimu."

Bisikan Sakura sungguh membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke merinding. Pria itu memejamkan matanya demi meredam libidonya yang bisa memucak saat itu juga. Bisa gawat jika itu terjadi.

"Sakura. Minggirlah. Kita akan pulang sekarang."

Sakura sama sekali tidak memedulikan perintah pria itu. Wanita itu malah meniup telinga suaminya yang telah memanas.

"Sakura. Tahanlah. Kita akan melakukannya di rumah." Sasuke sedikit mengerang saat Sakura bergerak bebas di atasnya. Sial. Mereka tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Atau Sasuke akan—

"—nah. Ayo pulang." Saat Sasuke sedang memejamkan matanya karena sedikit menikmati tekanan yang diberikan pada 'benda'-nya, Sakura malah berhenti tiba-tiba. Wanita itu bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di jok samping Sasuke. Pria berambut _emo_ tersebut sedikit menatap kesal pada Sakura. Di saat nafsu birahi Sasuke telah terkumpul, Sakura malah tiba-tiba berhenti?

"Ayo pulaaang! Sasuke- _kun_! Aku lelah!" rengek Sakura. Sasuke menghela napasnya berat dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang menyeringai puas dengan penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura. Aku masuk."

Sakura yang tadinya hanya terbaring di kasurnya segera memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tertidur. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke akan meminta jatahnya setelah perlakuan Sakura di mobil tadi. Namun jika ia tidur, mana mungkin Sasuke akan memintanya, bukan?

"Kau tertidur?" Sasuke ikut menaiki kasur mereka dan melihat wajah pulas Sakura. Pria itu lagi-lagi menghela napasnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Padahal aku baru mau membalas permainanmu tadi."

Sakura yang mendengarnya tertawa dalam hati. Wanita itu merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat di pucuk kepalanya. Ia juga merasa Sasuke bangkit dari kasur dan keluar kamar. Entah apa yang mau dilakukannya. Saat sosok Sasuke telah menghilang, Sakura membuka sebelah matanya, ia ulaskan senyum manisnya dan berucap dengan nada jahil, "rasakan! Week!"

.

.

.

"Eh? Sasuke- _kun_? Kau mau ke mana?"

Sakura terheran saat Sasuke memakai sepatunya. Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat Sakura tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. "Ah, kau sudah bangun. Aku ingin kembali ke kampus."

Sakura mendesah kecewa. Itu berarti ia akan sendiri lagi di rumah. "Huh. Kalau kau pergi. Aku sangat kesepian di sini," keluhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pucuk kepala wanitanya. "Aku akan kembali dua jam lagi." Namun seketika, senyum Sasuke luntur dan tergantikan dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan tertidur lagi. Aku mau balas dendam padamu."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan tersenyum canggung. Ternyata Sasuke masih mau melanjutkan permainannya. Ah, kalau begitu, Sakura pun akan melanjutkan rencananya.

Wanita berambut _softpink_ tersebut melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Ia pegang kedua pipi suaminya dan menjinjit. Bibirnya mengecup bibir tipis suaminya pelan. Namun masih belum puas dengan bibir Sasuke, ia kini mengecup pipi dan hidung Sasuke, kemudian beralih pada telinga pria itu.

"Sakura, jangan sekarang," cegah Sasuke. Ia tidak punya waktu lagi untuk memuaskan Sakura saat ini, karena ia tengah terburu-buru. Sebuah jilatan di telinga Sasuke kembali membuat telinga tersebut memanas.

"Sakura. Hentikan," desis Sasuke dengan nada tajam. Namun lagi-lagi Sakura tidak menghiraukan pria itu, bibirnya turun menjelajahi leher Sasuke. Ia jilat dan kecup leher itu tanpa meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, wanita itu berhenti. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sasuke dan tersenyum riang. "Hati-hati di jalan!" ucapnya dengan tampang polos.

Sasuke mendecak kesal. "Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya. Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Sasuke mulai curiga. Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak ada! Kau tega sekali menuduhku sembarangan." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sudahlah. Cepat ke kampus! Kau terburu-buru 'kan?"

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura intens, tapi kemudian pria itu menyerah. Terserah lah apa yang direncanakan wanita itu. "Tunggu aku. Setelah aku pulang, kau akan menemaniku sampai puas walau kau sedang tertidur," imbuh Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

Sakura terkikik geli. "Ya! Tentu saja. Kau bisa membuatku sulit berjalan besok."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah. Aku pergi." Pria itu mencondongkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan bibir Sakura.

"Hum! Jangan selingkuh!" perintah Sakura yang membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Tenang saja." Itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengarkan dosennya dengan penuh seksama dan mencatat dengan tekun setiap poin penting yang dilontarkan dosennya. Fokusnya stabil sampai vibrasi telponnya mengganggunya.

Dengan gerakan hati-hati, ia membuka ponselnya. Satu pesan masuk.

 **From : Uchiha Sakura**

 **Subject : -**

 **Sasuke-** _ **kuuun**_ **! Aku ke rumah Ino untuk menyalin mata kuliah yang tertinggal. Mungkin aku akan bermalam di rumahnya. Aku sudah memasak di rumah. Maaf aku pergi tiba-tiba.** _ **Love youuuuu**_ **:***

Sasuke memandang layar ponselnya dengan wajah tertekan. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?! Kenapa harus hari ini?! Padahal Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk—

Pria itu mendecak kesal. Ia harus menahannya lagi malam ini sampai Sakura kembali ke rumah. "Uchiha Sakura, kau sedang mempermainkanku. Bersiaplah, Sayang …"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura pulang di pagi hari dengan tersenyum riang. Ia sudah puas mempermainkan Sasuke. Lama-lama ia merasa kasihan juga dengan suaminya itu. Ia sungguh tahu bahwa laki-laki sangat sulit menahan nafsunya.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia telah disambut oleh Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan 'siap menerkam' saat itu juga. Sakura cengengesan ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke itu.

"Ehehehe … Sasuke- _kun_ … aku ingin mandi dulu," ucap Sakura hati-hati.

Namun, Sasuke masih terdiam dan menghampiri Sakura. Oh, Sakura mulai takut sekarang. Dengan kasar, ia lumat bibir Sakura. Sakura yang awalnya terkejut lama-kelamaan mengikuti alur pagutan itu. Mereka mulai berperang lidah, saliva entah siapa itu keluar melalui sela bibir mereka.

Bibir Sasuke turun, menulusuri leher jenjang Sakura, memberi kecupan yang membuat Sakura mendesah. Sasuke baru puas setelah bercak kemerahan mulai terlihat di leher putih wanita itu. Pandangannya kini turun di buah dada Sakura. Tangannya mulai meremas kedua buah itu, membuat Sakura semakin mendesah. Sasuke tak peduli dengan baju Sakura yang masih terpasang utuh di tubuh wanita itu, ia masih saja meremasnya dengan gerakan yang membuat lutut Sakura terasa lemas.

"S-Sasuuu~kee~ _kuunnhhh_ ~ ngghhh~" Sakura menyandarkan dirinya di dinding rumahnya karena sudah lemas. "-akh!" Ia memekik saat tangan nakal Sasuke sudah menjelajahi bagian bawahnya.

"Sudah sebasah ini, heh?" goda Sasuke, membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Lakukan! Sasuke- _kunnnhh_!" Sasuke menyeringai dan mulai memainkan bagian bawah Sakura menggunakan jarinya. Sakura terus mendesah. "Aaakkhh … haaahhh … haaahh … Aku sudah mau—akh … haaahh … haahh …"

Tiba-tiba, gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Membuat klimaks Sakura tertunda. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Mandilah," ucap pria itu.

"A—apa?!" protes Sakura. Kenapa—saat dia sudah hampir klimaks, Sasuke malah berhenti dan menyuruhnya mandi?!

"Kubilang mandi," perintah Sasuke dengan nada seolah-olah tak ingin dibantah. Sakura menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan kesal.

Akhirnya, wanita itu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan kekesalan yang masih memuncak. Apakah Sasuke tengah balas dendam padanya?! Tentu saja iya! Sakura kini baru merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke kemarin. Ugh, sangat menyebalkan!

"Aku masuk." Sasuke menggeser pintu kamar mandi. Seringainya muncul saat melihat wajah kesal Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Pergi!" ucap Sakura ngambek. Sasuke terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya itu.

"Kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Dua kali." Sakura masih tak merubah raut wajahnya saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Sudah cukup. Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin melampiaskannya."

Pria itu mulai mendekati Sakura lagi. Sakura yang awalnya kesal pada suaminya akhirnya lemas saat Sasuke mulai membelai daerah sensitifnya. Yang dapat didengar dari kamar mandi itu adalah desahan erotis keduanya serta suara _shower_ yang menyala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Yooo! Ini adegan nganu pertama yang kuketik, walau gak sampe 'nganu' sih wakakakakaakakk #ketawabejat**

 **Ah, sudahlah.**

 **Aku ceritanya mau latihan dulu sebelum ngetik adegan nganuan di Secret wahahahaha**

 **Tak merubah kenyataan, bahwa saya enjel polos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 _ **HanRiver**_


End file.
